Stuck In The Middle
by Violent-Bloody-Valentine
Summary: A TNA FanFiction: Jeanette Alexandria is new to TNA and finds herself stuck in the middle of the man she loves as family and the man she loves. She now has to deal with the two men and her other problems in TNA as a new comer:Raven , Sabin More !
1. The Arrival

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Arrival**_

_The crowd was slightly chatty , everyone setting in their seats whispering and waiting for the annoucment. A new diva was coming to TNA finally and everyone was anxoius to see who she was . Jeremy Borash crawled into the ring with a microphone in his hand. He straitened his suit up a little and everyone went into a complete hush , listening carfully. He brought the mic. to his lips and began to speak in the normal loud and deep announcer voice._

_Jeremy Borash " I believe most of you know The doctor of wrestling , Mike Tenay will come to the ring now to announcer and interview the new coming diva to TNA. "._

_He announced . After laying the mic down on the mat , Mike Tenay left the commentator table and made his way to the ring , after reaching the aporn he crawlded between the ropes and picked the mic. up . He brought it to his mouth and began to do what he does best._

_Mike Tenay " Now , I would like to introduce a young women that has come very far to get here and has finally met her dream . Her name is Jeanette Alexandria Hickman , so without further adue , Jeanette come on out . " _

_Tenay finished as he held his hand up and out to the entrance tunnle very known in TNA . A song well know to some of the fans hit the P.A system and limegreen and black lighting flash . The song " Chop Suey " By " System Of A Down " Had been the one playing and as the begining played a women walked out onto the stage through the ramp. She was a very pretty girl , but she was not a former wrestler of any kind , she was new. Starting from the top her hair was long , mid way down her back , blonde and had black streaks in it . It was wavy and she wore it slightly wet and with a limegreen badana wraped around the top half leaving the bottom half to hang down much like Raven used to do. She was white and wore only eye liner , no other make up . Her eye liner made her face look slightly pale but she was very beautifull. She was wearing a black wife beater tank top leaving the muscle she had on her arms to show . She was skinny but had muscle about the size of the diva many knew as Lita . She had black pants on , cargo type nit the outline on them was limegreen . The pants fit loosely on her and she had a black spiked belt to wrap around them . Her shoes were black vans with limegreen outlines and shoes strongs and her finger nails were black. She had a black Tatoo at the top of one arm , an Ankh Cross at her shoulder on the left side and on the right side a black and limegreen joker head . As she walked down the ring the fans were silent , they liked her appearence but would'nt know if she was face or heel untill they heard her speak. She climbed into the ring and walked up to Mike Tenay who handed her a microphone and kept one for himself . She took it and smiled slightly but nervously as he began to speak._

_Mike Tenay " Jeanette Alexandria . First of all from all of the members of TNA and the fans of TNA we would like to say Welcome . Now im sure the fans would like some kind of Bio on you so could you tell us a little about yourself ? " _

_Tenay asked and then stoped so she could speak . She nodded and took a deep breath._

_Jeanette Alexandria " Thank you Mr.Tenay , and all of you fans and members of the TNA board may call me Alex . And yes i would love to tell the fans a little about myself . My name is Jeanette Alexandria Hickman , I come from a small Town Named Shallotte in North Carolina . Im 23 years old I weight 135 pounds and I think Im about 5 feet 6 inches tall . I got here through a training camp i have been in for 2 and a half years now and finally have made it to the big league . I might seem a little strang because of what i like , i like hard rock heavy metal deep stuff and i like my share of blood gore and violence . I come here to make a living making the fans happy and thats what i intend to do , no matter what . And im sorry guys but im not bra and panties kinda girl . Im hardcore kick ass rocker and thats just how i am. " _

_She finished and took the mic away from her lips as she waited for Mike Tenay to ask his next question._

_Mike Tenay " Well now that you have introduced yourself i have another question . Out of all the people in the locker room who do you think you would most like to work with and why ? Or who do you look up to ? "_

_Tenay asked . Jeanette nodded her head and thought for a deep second , knowing the answer to both of the questions already._

_Jeanette Alexandria " Well actually i think the person i would like to work with most in the locker room , though there are definatly quiet a few to pick from and its a very hard choice but Chris Sabin .I always watched TNA while i was in the training camp and i watched him closely , not because i just like who i like . But Chris Sabin as a wrestler really stood out to me , he does high risk moves but cant stay grounded and hold his own to and i really like that. As far as what wrestler I look up to , i knew that questions answer a while back . Raven . Raven stands out to me because he has never quit , when he has an obstacle in front of him he takes it on and defeats it , plus i do love the blood and gore and violence as much as any other hardcore wrestling fan and he is the ipitamy of hardcore wrestling. " _

_Jeanette answered , bringing the mic away from her lips once more . Tenay nodded and began to speak._

_Mike Tenay " Well Jeanette , we all wish you luck and know you will do great here in TNA . We cant wait to see you in action and we thank you for your time with us today."_

_Tenay said , shaking Jeanette's hand . He took his mic and then climbed out the ring , on his way back to the commentator table . Jeanette stood in the middle of the ring wanting to say one more thing._

_Jeanette Alexandria " I wanted to tell everyone that i am setting up my own website and you can go on there and talk to me or email me if you like . I appriciate any support you will give me and look forward to talking to all of you . My website is posted up on my profile on and you can find my email address there to."_

_Jeanette finished and began to climb out of the ring when Tracy Brooks music hit the P.A system . Jeanette still in the ring looked around because Tracy was not coming up the tunnle as she could see . Soon Tracy slid into the ring behind Jeanette and as Jeanette turned around Tracy was right in her face . She held her hand out asking for the mic and Jeanette handed it to her._

_Tracy " Jeanette Jeanette Jeanette . You see around here we do things a little different. Its alot tougher around here then it is in the training camps. And you seem so nervous , well you should be , because lifes a bitch and so am I "_

_Tracy aimed a slap at the face of Jeanette and her hand skid perfectly across her cheekbone. Jeanette face was thrown to the side of her but she stood still . Tracy smirked as she put the mic to her lips._

_Tracy " You'll never make it here , you have no friends and so far an enemy . Im a pro honey so you'll have to deal with me . " _

_Tracy smirked and turned around as if to walk away , then cought Jeanette off gaurd by hitting her in the head with the mic. She turned around and began to walk away as Jeanette felt slight blood coming from the shot of her head already. She stood up strait and laughed a bit . Tracy heard her and turned around and when she did she cought a violent spear from Jeanette . Jeanette stood up off the mat after the delivering the spear and picked the mic up. _

_Jeanette Alexandria " Im new and nervous , but im not afraid of someone like you Tracy . Some pushover bitch who can talk more then she can fight . You arent gonna be the number one bitch around here anymore if you ever were . No there is a new bitch now , Me. "_

_Jeanette took her limegreen badana off , now slightly stained with blood she took her finger and wiped the blood off her head , putting her finger in her mouth as if sucking her own blood. She liked the way blood tasted and did'nt really care if it got on her . She climbed out of the ring as her music and lighting hit and she walked backwards down the ramp and to the tunnle where she walked backstage._


	2. BackStage

_**Chapter 2**_

_**BackStage**_

_After having walked backstage through the tunnle she stopped for a second and took out a rag like cloth from her back pocket of whic she used to wipe her head gently with . She could be nice and hyper at times but she was a serious wrestler and wanted to be taken seriously . Her head was in pain actually though she had acted like it did'nt phase her. Normally a shot like that would not make someone bleed but Tracy had not hit her with the mic part , the corner sharp end of the mic had caough Jeanette's upper right eye which was lucky for her because her upper left eye was peirced and gaged. She winced a little at the slight pain coming from her head and she walked a little ways to a drink machine she saw a couple feet away. She walked over to the machine where she began to take her wallet out , but because of her trying to hold the rag on her head as well she dropped the wallet and everything fell out of it ._

_Jeanette Alexandria " Shit ! "_

_Jeanette said as she dropped the wallet on the floor and the rag falling down as well with it . Seeing the blood dripping onto her clothes now she bent down to her knee's to pick it all up . She heard a voice come from above her and looked up to see Raven himself standing above her._

_Raven " Need help ? " _

_He asked simply , bending down to one knee and picking up a couple of things that had fallen out of her wallet . She smiled and nodded also picking some things up._

_Jeanette Alexandria " Thanks . I dont really know what to say , your like one of my idols and your helping me pick up stuff from my wallet. "_

_She had been a bit nervous to meet everyone backstage but she never thought the first person would be Raven . He shook his head ._

_Raven " No its ok . In camera im a little different then i am in real life . I DO have friends and stuff , i just dont get along with some people . Im not such a bad guy ya know . "_

_He said , standing up and helping her up as well . She got her stuff from him and placed it all back into the wallet , then grabed the rag and her bandana , holding the rag to her head as she wraped the bandana around her head so it would keep the rag on her head to stop the blood. She began to dig threw her wallet when she found she had no one dollar bills. She slipped the wallet back in her pocket and shook her head ._

_Jeanette Alexandria " Ok then forget about it . I'll leave the water. " _

_She took a deep breath . Raven looked at her and shook his head, taking a dollar out the back pocket of his shor blue jeans. He placed it in the machine and got the water out , then handed it to her ._

_Raven " Here , my first day as a wretler was hard to . Stressfull and stuff . Your going through alot right now you could use some help . Besides you said some cool things about me so i helped you . " _

_Jeanette Alexandria " Thanks alot . You dont know how much this means to me. I really am having a slightly stressfull day and now im gettin a little dizzy. "_

_Raven " Come over here and set down and I'll get a doctor to check your head out ."_

_Jeanette nodded to him and followed him over to a chair where she sat down . He walked off to go and find the doctor as she sat there . She removed the badana and rag from her cut and ran her fingers over it in slight bordem when a couple people walked over to her . _

_Trinity " Hey Jeanette , Its good to have another diva to help me kick Tracy's Ass now . Cant wait to team with you . Untill then i wanted you to meet a couple people. You probably already know them from watching them and such but here they are any way . Jeff Hardy , Aj Styles , SharkBoy , Sonjay Dutt , Ron the Truth Killings Bg James and Konnan also known as 3LK . We also have Andy Douglous and Chase Stevens The Naturals. I got everyone i think. " _

_Trinity pointed to each person as she said their names , they were mostly the good guys that always liked to see the new comers and welcome them Jeanette nodded to them._

_Jeanette Alexandria " Of course , I know them all ! I admire all of their work and I cant wait to work with you either Trinity . I know I have to prove myself around here and i cant wait to get the chance . Nice to meet all of you. A pleasure . "_

_Jeanette shook hands with all of them and chatted a couple of minutes after they left and a minute or two after that Raven came back with the doctor . The doctor tended to Jeanettes wounds and told her to just keep it clean with peroxide . Jeanette agree'd and the doctor left ._

_Jeanette Alexandria " So what took so long to get him here ? "_

_She asked Raven , actually quiet an amount of time had passed befor he had finally gotten there._

_Raven " Tracy was in there complaining around her back and head . He kept telling her that she was ok but she insisted on complaining so he finally removed her from the room and i explained that you were here and needed to be cheked out . He came then . " _

_Raven finished . Jeanette nodded and stood up . She pushed the chair and looked around slightly trying not to look rude but she wanted to meet at least one more person ._

_Jeanette Alexandria " Thank you for all you have done for me already . I cant thank you enough . But have you seen Chris Sabin ? I kinda wanted to meet him . "_

_She asked . He shook his head._

_Raven " Nope sorry , I think after his match earlier tonight he left . Its surprising he does not normally leave untill the show is over but he had to go , acted like he was rushing . I dont see why you like him so much , he's not that cool . I actually Dislike him strongly. "_

_Raven explained to her . She pouted a bit but got over it , he would be there next week for her to meet and she could hardly wait . Raven had his stuff by his feet she noticed and looked at the watch she had on her pocket . It was almost time to leave and she had'nt brought anything with her ._

_Jeanette Alexandria " Well i guess its about time to go huh ?"_

_Raven " Yeah , do you live any where ner here . I could drive you . I noticed earlier you had arrived in a taxi " _

_Jeanette Alexandria " Well you could take me to my hotel .I live in North Carolina so i came here on an air plane . But im staying here for a couple of weeks in a hotel so i can get to know the place."_

_Raven " Really . Well which hotel are you staying at . Im staying to because i am going to be main event ppv sunday and it would make no scense to leave . "_

_Jeanette Alexandria " Holiday Inn ."_

_Raven " Good, me too . Im the champ and all so of course i have to be on time . "_

_Jeanette Alexandria " Of course . Well if your ready im ready . "_

_Raven nodded to her and she followed him out to his truck . They then got in and left the arena , heading off to the hotel._


	3. The Hotel

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Hotel**_

_After getting to Ravens Truck they got in and he drove them to the Holiday Inn hotel that they were staying at .They walked in and went to their rooms . They were both on the theird floor , which was the top floor . They both waited in the elavator and began to talk a bit ._

_Jeanette Alexandria " What room number do you have . It has to be close to mine if we are on the same floor ."_

_Raven " Im in room 314 "_

_Jeanette Alexandria " Really , wow the whole time i had no idea. Im in room 317 . We are only 3 doors away from each other . " _

_Raven " Yeah , thats kinda ironic . "_

_Jeanette Alexandria " Yeah it is . I just never thought any of the locker room would be staying here. "_

_They continued to talk as they got out the elavator._

_Raven " Yeah actually I stay here whenver i decide i dont feel like driving home. Thats my own Lazy ass self fault though. But my room is right here , im going to lay my stuff down and take a shower mind if i come by your room for a little while . I can explain some stuff to ya about Impact and stuff ? "_

_Jeanette Alexandria " Cool , That would be fine , Thanks . Just knock whenever . " _

_Raven " Alright it will be maybe 30 minutes. "_

_Jeanette Alexandria " Ok "_

_He nodded and walked into his room , closing the door as Jeanette walked 3 rooms up and into her room . All her stuff was in about 4 bags laying on the bed and she cleared it off to the floor . She then went into the bathroom and washed her cut off with some peroxide. She already had papers strung out over the desk that they hotel provides you with in every room . Contracts and deals and agreeances that the TNA faculty had given to her to fill out . Some were choice and some were needed. She sat down at her desk and began to go threw some of the pappers and fill out as much as she could . After about 35-40 minutes she heard a knock on her door and got up , opening the door to find Raven standing there. She invited him in and they sat down at the table she had the papers strung across. He began to talk to her a little about what goes on and how everything works , helping her out with the contracts signing Ect. After about 2 hours they were still working on it and deicded to order a pizza so they did . They took a break to eat the pizza and talked a little while eating ._

_Jeanette Alexandria " Well we all know about most of your family . What about siblings , did you ever have any ? "_

_Raven : " Actually I have a sister . I never knew her but she would probably be about your age now . She's only half , on my fathers side . But considering him there is no way she came out right . I always thought it would be cool to have a sister watching my back , that would be there for me but i could protect her . Always wondered how it felt to feel that strongly about someone. "_

_Jeanette Alexandria " Really ? I had an older brother , not quiet your age but maybe about Ten years older then me . He got a a car crash about two years ago and was killed . I had just started my training so i was'nt home when it happened. He's what kept me going all that time . As for my Parents my mom died while having me and my dad took care of us . He wasent around alot because he had to work two jobs but we got by . I always wanted to become rich and famous so i could support my brother father and myself . But my brother died and last year my father died , so the only person i have left is myself . " _

_It was quiet for a couple of minutes as they both took a couple of bites of their pizza . Raven spoke up ._

_Raven " We could try something , it would bring more Impact to your character and difinatly leave an impression i think . For a new comer any way and you have what it takes . Maybe we should work together on this . I could help train you a little further with anything you need to know , and i can help with the promos and working the mic . Seventeen years of wrestling and i know what im doing."_

_Jeanette Alexandria " Really , Wow thanks so much Raven . You dont know how much this means to me. "_

_Raven " You will still have to ear everyone's respect , they might like you but that does not mean the respect you . You have to prove to them and me that you can do this . Dont let me down on this im looking forward to working with you . Oh and you can call me Scott just not on camera ."_

_Jeanette Alexandria " Yes i know I'll have to earn the respect and I'll do my best . Thanks . And ok Scott , I think this will all work out ." _

_Raven stood up and pushed the chair under the desk , Jeanette did so as well and walked to the door with him . _

_Raven " Ok , get some sleep and tomarrow ill Show you around the town here , there is not to much but hey theres a couple of things . And we can swing by the gym . "_

_Jeanette Alexandria " Ok cool . Thanks again . See ya tomarrow "_

_He nodded to her and she nodded back , then he walked out the door and she closed it behind him . Locking it and walking back into her room and floping down on her bed . It was still early but she fell asleep soon . The next morning she woke up early , around 6:00AM . She stretched and yawned at first . Then got up and walked strait to the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards she brushed her hair and got dressed , wearing a pair of loose black and red pants , with a black and red " Red Hot Chilli Peppers " Shirt on . She put on her red and black shoes and walked out into the hallway , it was still early , 6:45 and she had plenty of time to eat breakfest. She got what she wanted to pick from the small amount of stuff they had for breakfest and sat down at a table . No one was down there accept the the men standing at thr desk. She began to eat some of the biscut she had picked out and took a sip of her water when someone sat in front of her at the table ._

_Raven " Morning " _

_( Im going to start typing Jeanette without Alexandria at the end now . )_

_Jeanette " Morning to you to . You must have fallen asleep as fast as i did to wake up at this time. "_

_Raven " Yeah i did . Didn't really have anything else to do other then that . Plus i like sleeping , sleeping is good . "_

_Jeanette " Yeah , its pretty cool. "_

_She laughed a bit as she took a sip of water . Raven had a cup of cofee in his hand and he took a sip of it . They were silent for a while , just looking around enjoying the quiet._

_Raven : " Well if you want we can go on into town now or we can wait till later . Whatever you feel like doin . " _

_Jeanette " Umm , can we wait a while . I kinda wanted to go for a swim in the pool ." _

_Raven " Oh , yeah of course . "_

_Jeanette stood up and pushed her chair in ._

_Jeanette " Ok thanks . You gonna come ? "_

_Raven " Umm no , ill set that out . I dont really like to use public pools. "_

_Jeanette " Aw come on why not ?"_

_Raven " Too many people , i dont like it . Alot of people will come up and ask for an autograph and stuff . When i want to do it i dont mind but when i swim i like to be alone . "_

_Jeanette " Oh i understand . Well im going to go for a swim and ill meet you in about an hour . "_

_Raven " Ok , I'll walk you to your room then . "_

_She nodded and he stood up , walking her to the elavotor she pushed the buttons . They got to her room and he nodded once more to her , walking off to his room . She went into her room and changed into a black bikini , with the word " Rocker " Written across the back in limegreen . She took her own towl with her and wraped it around her waist on the way down . After getting back down to the bottom floor she headed strait for the pool , after taking her towl off she jumped in . She swam around a couple laps of the pool for a good 40 minutes and after getting done she climbed out. She dried her hair off with the towl and then wraped it around her waist. Afterwards heading back up to her room , drying off getting dressed in the clothes she was in befor and brushing her hair over again . After finsihing with all that she walked down the hall to Raven's room and knocked on the door . He came out ready to go and they walked down to the bottom floor . They made their way to his truck and both got it , and after cranking it up they drove out of the parking lot and on their way._


End file.
